An Uchiha, A Hokage
by DraycoCold
Summary: First Fic. Instead of eradicating the Uchiha clan, the Third Hokage manages to find a better solution in time. One that would satisfy the Uchiha's need for power, and even give the leaf a sure future leader. Some suck at summary's, I suck at titles.


This is my first fanfic ever... EVER. Not only that, but my first attempt at writing an.. Actual story. It's a weird idea, yes... I fully agree. Just happened to have a conversation about it with a friend, and I really wanted to put it into story form. And I also felt like writing a fic anyways.. I'm definitely expecting criticism here.

_**'An Uchiha. A Hokage.'**_

"I'm sure you can all agree, that we've all had just about enough of this. The Uchiha Clan has been on the bottom of the heap for far to long." Fugaku Uchiha, the current head of the Uchiha Clan, would state. Earning for the most part, nods of agreement from the other members present at the table.

A second Uchiha rose from his chair, this one being Yakumi Uchiha, one who assisted Fugaku Uchiha in his duties. He had dark hair, which he wore in a topknot, and dark eyes to match his hair. "Fugaku is correct... If things do not change on their own soon enough on their own.. Well.." Fugaku went ahead, and finished his sentence for him. "We'll take matters into our own hands. We've all been over the plan... Soon enough, everything will be ready. This village has until everything is... In place, to change things around here. Or we'll change this village ourselves." Once again, there were no objections to what Fugaku said to the other Uchiha. Again, gaining only nods of agreement.

Fugaku sat back down in his seat, as did Yakumi. Fugaku observed the room for a moment, looking at each person present at the meeting individually. "For the most part... That is all, for today.. Does anybody have anything else to add to todays meeting? Anybody find out anything new? How about... You, Itachi.. Tell me, son.. What have you been told?" He turned his attention over to his son, who sat about 4 seats from him. Everybody else's eyes soon followed Fugaku's, turning their attention to Itachi Uchiha as well. Itachi, was the son of the clans head, Fugaku. And was considered to be the pride of the clan, their most talented member..

Itachi Uchiha, probably the most talented member of the Uchiha clan.. Graduating from the ninja academy at the age of 7, Mastering the clans Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan, at the age of 8, and at the age of 13, his current age, becoming the head of the ANBU. Thus, with becoming head of the ANBU, gaining the full trust of the Leaf Higher-Ups. He had dark eyes, like most Uchiha's. He also had semi long black hair, that hung near his cheeks, that framed his face, while the rest of his hair he kept back in a ponytail. Though, his most noticeable feature being the tear troughs that ran down his cheeks. The Uchiha raised his head, at his fathers question.

"Nothing that could be considered.. Useful." Fugaku raised his eye at him, crossing his arms. "Nothing at all?" Itachi shook his head in response. "Nothing regarding Uchiha." After his sons response, Fugaku sighed, and raised from his chair. "In that case then... That is it for this meeting... Our next scheduled meeting will be in exactly one week." Fugaku turned, stepping around his seat as he did, and heading out of the meeting room. The rest of the Uchiha were soon too follow him, leaving only Itachi left, sitting in his seat still.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Hmnn.. That's how it went?" Itachi was questioned. Itachi was currently kneeling down, in a barely lit room. Before him, were four of the highest ranked people in all of Konoha. On the far left, an old woman, by the name of Koharu Utatane. One of the two of the Konoha Council. On the far right, was the other member of this council. Homura Mitokado, an elderly man, about the same age as Koharu. On the middle right, was the man known as Danzo. Matching in age almost, as everyone else in the group. Most of his body was currently bandaged up, his right eye, his right arm. The reason for this, being currently unknown. And on the middle left, was the one who questioned Itachi. The highest ranking person, in all of the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Although, mostly refereed to as, The Third Hokage.

"Yes, Lord Hokage..." Itachi responded. He was still down on one knee, before the four Higher-Ups before him. He was currently staring down at the ground below him, not looking up at the ones he was addressing. "Hmnn..." Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, took a single puff of his pipe before speaking again. "Good, Itachi... You never fail.. That is all for now. The rest of us must speak in privet. You may return home." As if it was by command, Itachi rose to his feet, and gave a quick bow to the Hokage. "Yes, Sir." Itachi quickly turned around, and exited the room.

After he was gone, the Third Hokage would slowly lift his hand up to his pipe, and take it out of his mouth. Letting out a long sigh after taking it out of his mouth. "Sarutobi. You know that the safety of the village must be held above all else." Danzo would say, looking over at the Third. Before another word could be spoken, Danzo would speak again. "Above all else. One Clan is not worth the whole village." Koharu would be the one to speak next. "Danzo is correct, Lord Hokage. As much as we know you don't like the plan that has currently been presented." Homura would finish the sentence for her. "It is the only plan that has been presented."

The Third Hokage would let out yet another long sigh. He for the most part, had tuned out what they were saying. Although, he knew what they were talking about. He was currently deep in thought.. Currently, trying to find a better way to solve the problem that was at hand with Uchiha.

"Surely.. There is a better solution then the plan that you are attempting to have fall through, Danzo." The Third looked over at Danzo, who needed not much time to respond. "Their only hope of survival, is that there is. Unless one of us three are convinced, you stand alone Sarutobi. And the plan to eradicate the Uchiha will fall through." The Third had no choice but to let out another long sigh.

The Uchiha clan... The problem with them... They had been stripped of all power in government. This is where the problem currently lies. The Uchiha... Angered by the fact that they had no power in government. But at the same time, power could not simply be returned. They had to be able to be trusted. Trusted... He knew for a fact, seeing as the Uchiha's head was planning a coup d'etat, that their head could not be trusted.. None could be trusted from their clan... None.. None.. None? No...

The Third Hokage would raise his head finally, having been deep in thought for a few minutes. "I.. Do have a plan." All three of the others present of the meeting quickly looked at Sarutobi. Was he just... Bluffing? They all had to tilt their head. "Well, speak up." Danzo said, his voice sounding a bit irritated. He knew that Sarutobi would probably have found the most peaceful way possible. And to add on, a way that would be the most likely way, to go against Danzo's wishes. "Well?" Danzo said again. "Call together another meeting. All Clan heads are to be present.. Including Uchiha.. And Itachi." He paused, and before the others could say much, he spoke again. "1 Hour." The Third would rise from his seat, and leave the room that they were in. Going to signal for the other Clan heads to gather.

_~An hour had passed since Itachi's info was given to the four elders of the village. The clan heads had all gathered together in the main meeting room, and for once, the Uchiha was required to be present.~_

"Erhm..." The Third Hokage got the attention of all present, as many of them were whispering to each other. 2 things were going through most of the minds of the Clan Heads. One, what was this meeting about, exactly... Two, why on earth.. Were the Uchiha here? "Alright.. Now that I have your attention, everyone... I am going to get straight to the point, as to why I called this meeting here today." Hiruzen Sarutobi would take a single puff of his pipe, before removing it from his mouth, and setting it down on the table in front of him.

"As you all know... I will not live forever." Almost instantly, after that comment, many of the Clan heads began to speak up. Though, they were quickly silenced when the Hokage raised his hand. "So, the point of this meeting here today. It is about the position of Fifth Hokage." Instantly, many of the the people present at the meeting began to whisper to each other. And for once, Danzo's normally expressionless.. Well, expression, was broken. He knew exactly what Sarutobi was planning...

The Third Hokage would silence everyone once again by raising his hand. "Now... This will not go into effect soon. The person that I have chosen for this position, is rather.. Young. I fully intend to continue my position as the Hokage, for years to come. But I believe, it does not hurt to choose a Hokage for the future." Everyone around had their eyes glued on Hiruzen Sarutobi. And their ears, wide open. Waiting to see who the Third wanted to be their Fifth Hokage.

**_"Itachi Uchiha."_**

Everybody's jaws were on the table. Nobody more shocked, then both Fugaku Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. The only person who currently didn't have a shocked expression on their face, was the only person who had seen this coming. This person, was also the first person to speak up. Danzo. "You make this choice out of the blue, without even consulting any of us! You're attempting to make a kid, a KID, 13 Years old Hokage? Who knows what kind of person he even is!" Danzo was frankly, for the most part. Well. Pissed off.

"I think Danzo, that we both know who he is. In fact, I think that we both know that we can trust him." Hiruzen would slowly smile at Danzo. "Do we need to say why, we can trust him?" The smile on Hiruzen's face grew slightly. And the anger on Danzo's would only grow. _That clever bastard._

Danzo couldn't say anything about Itachi's spying on Uchiha. While Danzo highly disagreed with Hiruzen's choice, and I mean... Highly disagreed with Hiruzens choice. He couldn't say anything about it... He hated, Hiruzens way of solving this problem. But by saying anything about the spying, would only cause a quick rebellion by Uchiha. Hiruzen... That bastard. Danzo's expression slowly softened slightly. "Of course... I don't see why..." He gritted his teeth slightly. "We couldn't trust the head of the ANBU." Not only did he have to sit back, and let Hiruzens plan fall through. He had to lie through his teeth for it. While he did regain his calm expression. He was... Beyond pissed off. "I must.. Go" Danzo raised from his seat, and took his leave.

After Danzo had left the room, Hiruzen turned his attention back to the others present at the meeting. Many of the people had managed to wipe the shocked expression off their face. Itachi, was the only one who still seemed completely shocked. And as for his father.. He was just... Smiling. His son. Hokage. _An Uchiha. A Hokage._ This was almost beyond the power that the Uchiha had wanted for oh so long.

"Now... I am fully aware of Itachi Uchiha's position in this.. Due to his age, he obviously cannot take the position of Hokage quite just yet.. That is why, over the next few years. He will be prepped for the position. " Itachi's father's smile would only grow that much more, as the current Hokage continued on. "He will train. And live on life as it is for the next few years. Once I see that he is fit to take the position of Hokage, I will personally give him this hat I wear so proudly.."

_~All the clans leaders would begin to speak out about the Hokage's plan. Many of them saying how it would endanger Itachi's life. Other's questioning the Uchiha's trustworthiness, right in front of Fugaku. And very, very few, believed that this was a good plan. For the next hour, The Hokage would continue to sway the rest of the leaders in front of him toward his plan. All the while, Itachi could hear none of it. He was lost in his thought.~_

'Me?' Itachi thought to himself, still staring at the table before him, still paying no attention to what was being said around him. 'Hokage?.. How on Earth could he even think that I.."

Yup. As I said, this is the first story I've ever actually attempted to write. I know for a fact, due to my inexperience, that it most likely isn't that good. None the less, I would like some opinions and idea's on it. This first chapter, is for the most part a prologue. The next chapter will probably take place about 5 years from now.. I think it's five years. This chapter is right around the time the Uchiha Massacre would have happened. A little before that. The next chapter should start, a little before the actual Naruto Series starts. Itachi still won't be the Hokage. He though, will be being prepped for it. I wouldn't mind any idea's. Like on Sasuke's new personality, and relationships with people. Anyways, leave me some feedback. And of course, if the story idea is actually worth writing.

Edit: Had chapter 2 up. Didn't actually like it. Gonna most likely redo it.


End file.
